Fēng hé huǒ
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: After the war many of the Team Avatar members have changed. Feelings change,new purposes in life are discovered along with new romance. The journey to love is a long and hard one, and needs to be taken in secrecy. Zukaang  AangxZuko, ZukoxAang yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've really been wanting to write a Zukaang for the longest time now. But I've been in an Avatar slump, however now I'm on a roll, having my love to the animated series be rekindled. So I'm kinda going through and ATLA phase right now, lol.

Warnings: if it's not already obvious by the above note this is a slash fanfic, meaning boys falling in love with boys. Other than that there aren't any, since the fic takes place after the war.

Chapter 1: Morning winds

Emptiness, a comforting warm nothing consumes me. My body means nothing, and I feel connected to everything and all; as it should be. I feel the earth pulse, and the emotions of the human race. So happy and joyous now that the war is over. I want to feel that way as well.

"_I thought we would be together by now! But we're not!"_

Pain. I try to let myself float but soon my connection to the spiritual world is cut, and my meditation reduced to painful memories.

_"Aang, I'm sorry, but right now I'm just a little confused."_

Why don't I feel that familiar stir in my stomach when I do have the chance to see you?

_Something about this didn't feel right. The first time she kissed me I was so happy that my biggest wish finally came true. Not to mention I was full of joy about finally brining balance back to the world. But, this time I didn't feel it…The happiness and joy._

_I tried to enjoy it, and give back as much as I could, but those lips didn't feel the same. I softly push at her shoulder to gain space between us._

"_So…you're no longer confused?" I question._

"_Of course not Aang," she smiles at me and rest her hand on my cheek. I take her hand and lean into the touch._

"_What made you sure…that you love me?" I question looking into her eyes. She looked at me with confusion, and then frowns at me with great thought behind the gesture._

"_When you beat the fire lord. You are a great bender Aang." She answers sweetly but I flinch away._

"_Is that it?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Is that the only reason? You can love me now that I'm not dead, now that I've set everything right, and proven I'm strong?"_

"_I've always felt this way about you, but I didn't want to give in only to have you die and break my heart."_

"_Dying and breaking your heart isn't the same thing. I could die tomorrow, just because this is over doesn't make me immortal." Somehow I feel hurt at her simple explanation. If she always loved me even before…when I confessed to her, then her rejection was a lie._

"_I just didn't want to see you die, and have another person I love die."_

"_So if I had died you wouldn't have loved me? You didn't love me before, because I could have died? Are you saying that your emotions only came into being once I survived the final battle?" I was trying to stay calm and understand her point of view, but it hurt too much. "Are you saying you would have cried less over my death if we were just friends, then if we were more?"_

"_No Aang that's not what I'm saying. I've always cared about you!"_

"_But, you've only started loving me after you were sure I could defeat the Fire Lord."_

"_No that's not it."_

"_I'm sorry Katara but this time…I think I'm the one confused. I just…let's not jump into a relationship right away."_

"_First you tell me you love me and now you're dumping me?"_

"_What do you expect me to think Katara? I don't feel so secure about this anymore. The way you're emotions suddenly changed, after what you said after the play. What exactly where you confused about?"_

"_About my feelings and having the pressure of dating you when you're the Avatar."_

"_But I'm still the Avatar!"_

_Katara losses the pleading and upset expression on her face, and replaces it with one of anger. "Maybe you are right; it's to short of notice to know where this could lead. Besides you're younger than me, and way too immature for me!"_

_A let out a sigh, and rub my hand against my face. I didn't mean to come off so harsh but, how can I be sure she really loves me, and everything I am?_

"_I'm sorry Katara, I didn't mean to upset you."_

_Katara looks at me and her expression softens. "Maybe we're both to young for a committed relationship. Besides after all we went through we could use a break."_

"_Yeah, maybe when we're older?"_

"I'm sorry…" my eyes open up slowly and I let out a long sigh.

"Avatar Aang, the Fire Lord wishes to speak with you." The soft voice of one of one of my servants floats to my ears.

I let a smile cross my face. "Please tell him I'll be there in ten minutes, thank you." I say dismissively, and the door slides shut soon after.

A clicking nose rattles my ears and little hands cling to my shoulder. "Good morning Momo." I greet the lemur cheerfully. He coos and wraps his tail around my head.

"I'm sure you want some breakfast," I whisper out low, and secretly take out some dry fruit I took from the kitchen earlier this morning before my routine meditation. No one's awake at that time. "I'm going back there to get my own breakfast. I'll sneak some snacks for use while the cooks aren't watching." I promise with a mischievous grin, as Momo happily snatches the dry fruit from my hand. He leaps from my shoulder and goes to the corner of the room to eat his treat, as if I would change my mind suddenly and take it back from him. I giggle to myself as I watch him selfishly stuff the fruit in his mouth. I get up slowly and brush of my light tan and orange sleeping rob, to discard any dust or small bugs that may have decided to hide in the folds. I step down from my slightly elevated meditation platform and walk slowly but purposefully to my wardrobe. I pull out one of my more elegant robs, closely resembling the clothes the elder monks use to wear except for the elaborate embroidery on the bottom, and the sleeves.. A small loneliness consumes my heart for just a moment as I pull on the familiar fabrics, topping it off with my meditation necklace with the air nations emblem craved in.

I then step out of my room and go to the kitchen quickly to have my proper breakfast. The chefs hate it when I just walk in while their cooking for the rest of the castles population, but that's never stopped me. They usually hand me my plate and try to shoo me out of their work space. While their fussing over me I usually use my air bending to roll some fruits out of the kitchen to pick up later for snacks. I sit at the table along with some of the other non-royal residents to the palace, to eat my breakfast quickly.

"Good morning Avatar Aang," a slightly older man greets me, though it's obviously forced. Despite four years of being Zuko's diplomat to the other nations as well as foreign policy adviser, I'm still not accepted by most of the other advisors. Though I'm not angry about it, I suppose it takes a while to get out of the habit of feeling superior to everyone else. Not to mention that they are rather frustrated with their new leader.

"Good morning Advisor Ryozu." I greet the man kindly, but soon enough go back to eating.

"So Lord Zuko wishes to speak with you today?"

I look up wondering why he would be interested in my meeting with Zuko. "Yes that's true, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering, he called for his security advisor last evening, seems sort of strange." His sharp hazel eyes look at me with intrigue.

"Well I'm sure he knows what he's doing." I mutter out finishing the last piece of fire mango—despite its name the red fruit is just as sweet as a mango grown in the Earth nation. "I should go, I don't want to keep him waiting." I didn't trust the dark haired man's sudden interest in my meeting with Zuko, so I didn't speak much about it. My relationship with the other advisors and even some of the servants, isn't that good. Though, I can take care of myself, despite Zuko's protest that I should at least have a body guard when I leave the palace. I don't think I'm in that much danger, even while in the fire Nation.

Body guards are party poopers anyway.

However I did agree to have my own selected group of servants that tend to my things and relay message to me. Sorry I'd still like to dress and bathe myself even if I'm the savior of the world. Most of the time I just tidy up myself anyway. But I don't mind them washing my clothes and such. It's nice to have fresh clothes especially when I first started to reside here, and I was use to just dipping the clothes into a river or stream, with no soap at all. Properly washed clothes smell so much better, and it's a small luxury I like to indulge in. After all I was taught that I am no better than any other man, so having servants is kinda weird. I do thank them when they drop off my clothes, or I catch them dusting my room, they always seem stunned and insist that I do not need to thank them, even after four years of serving me.

The guards at the fire Lords Chamber bow and open the double doors for me. I nod my tanks which they simply ignore, and let a teasing smile cover my face as I see Zuko seated in his thrown.

"What's up Zuko!" I'm the only one who can get away with calling him by his name rather than title. Though he doesn't like it when I do it in public. Which is probably another reason the other advisors don't like me, but hey who cares? Sometime the Fire Lord needs to be just 'Zuko', and I hope he can be himself around me, at least.

I don't miss him rolling his eyes at me before he greets in return. "Morning Aang."

"So what did you need me for this morning?" I ask with a smile and using my air bending push myself up to sit on the edge of the elevated platform that Zuko's thrown is on. I turn slightly to look at him. He's changed a lot over the years. His hair has gotten much longer, to the point that the strands not pulled up in a bun, reach a couple of inches past his shoulder blades. Not to mention the change his face has gone through, both from growing older and the stress that comes with being a leader. He hardly ever glares anymore, his past scowl fading into a tiered yet determined gaze. He seems more relaxed because of this; put the power behind his eye is still evident, his old scar only making it look sterner.

"You are going to Ba Sing Se tomorrow correct?" he questions.

"Yup!" I nod happily.

"I was thinking of joining you to see Uncle again, "He muses. "There isn't much for me to take care of here, so I could take the time to do so. How would that go, political wise?" He questions.

"Well, I'm sure I can arrange a meeting with the king, no problem. The restoration of the outer wall is nearly complete, and the city itself has been revived as you know. The inner wall construction has been going slowly, since most of the focus is on the outer one. You going to speak to the king would show that you have an interest in other Nation's well being, and how they are fairing after the war. We all know, the Fire Nation is still looked upon with wary eyes, so I think the visit can only benefit us. Besides the obvious fact of seeing our friends again." I explain with a nod.

"I see, why you were going originally? It wasn't just because of seeing Sokka and Suki, was it?" the conversation has turned more relaxed, and the tone is that of a friend.

"No…there's rumors about…about children that were born in autumn showing strange bending ability."

"Really?" Zuko leans in with interest.

"Most air benders were born during that time. I'm wondering if the world is starting to correct itself." I say with hope in my voice.

"I was wondering how the Avatar cycle would continue without any Air nomads."

"I think it would have just skipped, but then again you can't really master all elements if there is no one to teach air bending. I was going to check these rumors out, see if they have any truth, and go from there."

"Do you think you could teach them?"

"I don't know. For some reason ethnicity has something to do with your bending preference. The different spiritual development and environment manipulates you into bending a certain element, if you are born with a talent for bending at all. I don't see how an Air bender can come from the Earth Nation seeing as we are opposites. But, I do hope that there is some truth to the rumors, maybe if I find their source I'll find kids with an air bending talent."

"If you do find these children then what will you do? Even if you don't the world's next Avatar will be unable to formally learn all four elements."

"I know…but during my travel through the Earth Nation, Sokka, Katara and I found a small tribe of water benders there. So maybe there is a small tribe of air benders also hidden within the Nation."

"I just don't want you to dismiss the idea of possibly teaching young children air bending, just because they don't' have the natural affinity to it, is all. So don't let the rumors of strange bending children get your hopes up so much that, if it's not true, you won't look for other ways to restore your nation."

"I'll have to see, there is still plenty of time. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I say with a chuckle.

"I'd hope not, I have enough work to do on my own, I don't need you to die and give me your work load as well."

"What work?" I ask innocently.

"The reports you have to write when visiting another Kingdom, along with basic information about the political situation there along with the local culture. You have been keeping up with the paper work, right?" Zuko asks with slight irritation.

"Don't set your panties on fire, I've been keeping up, I'm just teasing," I laugh out and wave my hand at him dismissively.

Zuko massages the bridge of his nose and lets out a long sigh. "Why do I keep you around, you're going to be the death of me." He mutters under his breath.

"I keep you on your toes Zuko and I make sure you don't take yourself too seriously." I tell him getting up and waging a lecturing finger at him.

"Whatever." He mutters.

I turn serious suddenly, "So how have you been doing since…You broke up with Mai?"

"I've been ok. I'm not upset about letting her go; if my feelings for her were that strong then I wouldn't have broken the engagement. It's just…she's like so many other people, holding on to our past glory. When I look at her I see the old Fire Nation. The way she wanted me to rule was too aggressive. I suppose it doesn't' help that she was the daughter of a political man, so she knows a thing or two about the setup here. But, her ideas were old and out dated. She was willing to be kind to other Nations, she put on a good face when I met with other leaders, but she still had that air of arrogance around her. Do you know what I'm trying to say? I can't really explain it, but it was there."

"I know exactly what you mean; it's the arrogance I get from some of the other advisor, that snub, or glib way of talking, like their talking down to mean." I say in understanding, and Zuko turn his golden eyes toward me with slight worry.

"Have you been getting any trouble from any of them?"

"No, I think they know better than to mess with the Avatar." I elbow my friend playfully, and manage to squeeze a small smile from him.

"It just pisses me off that so many of my people still seem to think they are so superior to everyone else. Every time Mai…it's just depressing. I wanted to start a new era, and it feels like I've done nothing to change my nation. Sure there's no physical war, but it still feels like there is a mental one."

I put my hand on his should and give him a kind comforting smile. "You've done a lot Zuko. You work hard to try and change the image of the Fire Nation, you represent your people, all you have to do is set a good example and they will follow. A hundred years of hate and propaganda can't be forgotten in four short years."

"Thanks, Aang.' Zuko says and the side of his lip twitches with a slight smile.

"No problem," I tell him and give him a quick hug, before jumping of the podium and landing in front of the double doors. "Feel free to call me if you need to talk again, ok?"

"Yeah…maybe a game of pai sho later tonight?" He questions.

"I'd love that." I give him a big grin before taking my leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wind stream

With my hands tucked into my sleeves I make my way out of the palace, descending the many steps that connect with the large pathway that leads to the coronation plaza. I can see the large wall that separates the main estate of the palace from the rest of the city, the back of the palace is much prettier then the front. The front seems rocky and unwelcoming, probably made that way to scare off any intruders, if they even make it through the two large walls separated miles apart from one another. However the back (separated by yet another wall that connects to the main foundation that the palace is actually built on) has artificial ponds and lush gardens along with an elaborate stone walkway leading to the Coronation plaza that connects to the main city. In the early evening one can see millions of guards lined up in rows like soldiers practicing their fire bending on the long and wide walkway.

Before I took up residence here the only animals present were the turtle ducks in the ponds and the occasional dragon fly. However Zuko graciously built a stable near the end of the garden by the gate leading to the Coronation Plaza, for Appa to live in. I go to visit him every day of course. Even Momo sometimes slips out of the window in my room (which I leave open most of the time) to visit his buddy. Appa is free to roam the gardens, though he usually sticks to the areas with the fewest structures so he won't topple anything over. Occasionally I'll take Appa for a ride, to give him some exercise, but not today, since he as a long trip ahead of him tomorrow.

No today is bath day! It's mine and Appa's favorite day out of the month, and most of the guard least favorite. I usually take him down to the royal plaza. The most guarded of the harbors since it directly lead to the palace, and is usually used by the royal family during war rallies. Not that it's been seeing any action for the past four years. I'm just keeping the guards stationed there on their toes.

I remember one of them complained directly to Zuko about it, to which he replied, "You should be lucky that the Avatar is choosing to wash his bison there, that way I won't have to send you to keep guard over him, since you're already there."

I peer into Appa's stable only to be greeted by his butt. "You awake Appa?"

His large flat tail lifts up, only to come back down, creating a wind that topples me over, sending my robes flying over my head exposing the shorts I wear underneath. I struggle with my many layers before my head is exposed to fresh air again.

"I guess you're still sleepy." I mutter but go into the stable anyway, and crawl up his tail onto his back.

"Come on buddy, it's bath day. We want you to look your best tomorrow in Ba Sing Se." I say in a sing song voice, these jolts a roar from him. I fist my hands into the fur as Appa gets up and carries both of us outside of his home. While he's stretching I slide down his back and settle myself on his head. I run my hands though his hair, petting his head affectionately.

"Come on Appa lest go down to that harbor, Yep yep!" Just as we start to take off I see Momo shooting straight at us, trying to catch us before we take off completely. He runs into my head and it feels like a punch, and his little fingers cling to my forehead.

"Geez Momo, we're just going to take a swim." I laugh out ignoring my headache.

Appa lands near the edge of the harbor, and some of the gauds standing by skater to avoid the wind. One of the female guards approaches me with a long broom in hand, along with a bottle of soap.

"Here to give us a hard time?" she questions with a smile on her face.

"We'll try to make it quick and not splash anyone," I answer with a wide grin. Appa's already made his way into the water causing some of it slosh onto the concert.

"So far so good," she says and takes her leave. Momo is at the edge testing the water with his tail, and when Appa splashes him with his tail, he decides that as much water he needs to get in contact with and stays far away from the edge.

I rid myself of my robes only having on the light shorts that I wear underneath my outfits. I jump in with enthusiasm, and swim around a bit before getting to work on cleaning Appa's coat. Using my air bending to bring the broom and soap into hand.

* * *

My pointer finger glides the pai sho piece across the board, and I give a triumphant grin to Zuko. His face is blank and emotionless, and in one move wins the game.

"Wha—you're cheating," I say in protest and look over the board.

"I simply had a better pai sho teacher then you," he says coolly.

"But, you're the one who taught me how to play." I whine and through my hands up dramatically before letting them drop. Zuko smirks at me before putting away the pieces.

"You'll be taking Appa to Ba Sing se correct?"

"Yeah it's the fastest way," I lean back on my hands and raise an eyebrow. "Let me guess your guards don't believe it's a safe way to travel." I chuckle a little.

"Of course. They want to follow me around everywhere."

"Well you _are_ the Fire Lord."

"And as such I can take care of myself."

"I think you should at least take two guards with you." Zuko glares at me, and I shrink back putting my hands up. "Just in case, you know."

"I don't want to visit uncle with guards behind me; I wanted it to be more casual." Zuko sighs out. "It's so annoying here. Everyone waiting on you hand and foot, after years of taking care of myself and being away from this place…I just forgot how irritating the people here are," he growls out. "I could use a vacation." This time his voice is a sigh, and he waves his hand at the servant waiting at the door, 'pretending' not to listen in on our conversation. The only time me and Zuko have any real time alone is in his throne room.

The servant bows down near Zuko's seated form, "Bring us some tea." He says in a commanding voice that has become more pronounced over the years; one that really suits a strong leader.

"I can see how much you hate it," I giggle, pointing at the servant.

"Sometimes it's convenient," Zuko concedes and lets a smile cross his lips briefly.

"You know there no way you're leaving this place without some sort of guards, besides Appa doesn't mind a couple of extra riders."

"But the riders might mind riding on Appa," Zuko explains, and I can't help but smile. Not everyone can handle Appa's driving. The servant girl comes back into the room, with fine china on a silver platter. She kneels about a foot away and pours us each a cup before bowing while pushing the tray towards us.

"Thank you," Zuko mutters and dismisses her back to the corner where she will stand in wait just in case something else comes up.

"But, seriously, I would _advise_," I draw out the word, "That you bring at least two guards, we can't be sure that all of Ba Sing Se has forgiven the Fire Nation. Besides there is very little I know about the current king, I've only met him once."

"Alright, but only two, I don't need a whole entourage, and I will have them posted outside when I go to visit uncle. I would like to have some privacy while I'm there."

Zuko takes a long sip of his tea, looking every bit the part of royalty. His fingers hold on lightly to the top of the cup, while his other hand is at the bottom helping to tip the cup up. His hands are like porcelain, and his face is relaxed. Or has relaxed as it can appear with that ever present scar. I look down into my own cup thoughtfully. So many things have changed in the years, and the only constant seems to be that scar.

While I change, attempt to become more like the guardian of the world that I'm supposed to be, and continue to discipline myself with meditation, that scar stays the same. While Zuko changes to become more of the leader that his country needs him to be, and controls his temper much better, that scar stays the same. While Sokka is starting a family with Suki, and putting down his sword for mundane and honest work, the scar stays the same. While Katara…

"Aang?" I look up slowly, memories of Katara still fluttering by.

"What?" I question softly, and cant' stop my face from contorting into a confused frown. It's almost like I'm asking myself that question rather than Zuko. After all what has changed about Katara? Other then my feelings…and then why have they changed?

"I was asking when we would be leaving tomorrow." Zuko says quickly, finishing off his tea.

"Mid morning," I mutter and finally take a sip of my own tea. I watch as Zuko pours himself another cup before getting to his feet.

"That sound good," He mutters more to himself then me, and walks up to the large window, pulling the curtain back a little. His long robes drag behind him like a train.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to Iroh about specifically?"

Zuko brushes his lose hair behind his ear. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not, I just thought…" I don't finish my sentence, and Zuko still seems to be interested in looking out the window. Which is making me feel a little uneasy.

"It's been a long time since I last saw him, that's all." He says and finally turns around to look at me again. "It's late. I think I'll go to bed." He mumbles, and walks toward the door were the servant is still standing, and hands her the cup he was holding.

I set down my own cup and get to my feet. I push myself off out of habit, and straighten my layers of robes, before saying goodnight to the girl who was serving us and making my way to my own bedroom.

* * *

I saddle Appa up just outside the palace, and place a small bag of clothing on the saddle once I'm sure it's secure.

"You ready for our trip, boy?" He grunts in excitement, not having gone on such a long trip in ages. My outfit today is more lose and comfortable. It would be awkward to ride Appa with my long robes on, so instead I have on yellow pants, with brown leather straps tied around most of my leg, to give him a slight puff. My shoes are simple leather that matches the straps. My top is made of two layers, a short orange kimono with the right sleeve missing, and underneath a fully intact yellow kimono.

I use my retracted glider to push myself up on Appa's head. I don't usually carry around the glider when I'm on palace grounds, but I do bring it with me every time I leave; you never know what may happen. Once I'm settled comfortably, I see Zuko exiting the palace, with two guards, and a group of other people. I grin glad that he took my advice about having a little bit of security. The other people scurry up to Appa, each helping carry what looks like large stairs. They bow when Zuko comes close, but he ignores the steps and pulls himself up into Appa's saddle. He scoots up from behind me as the other two guards climb the steps with worries looks on their faces.

"How was your morning?" Zuko asks in conversation, while two servants come up the stairs with luggage in hand.

"Alright, I had plenty of time to go about my normal routine and get Appa ready, how about you?"

"It was spent convincing the elders and other advisors to let me ride with you." He mutters out and crosses his arms over the edge of the saddle before resting his head on them. I giggle to myself, and look behind me to makes sure everyone was settling in, once the stairs were pulled away.

"Ok everyone, hold on." I say in warning and raise the reins attaches to Appa's horns. We take off in a gust of wind, and I can hear the helps of surprise from some of the passengers.

"Would you open a school?"

Zuko's voice takes me by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Would you open a school to teach air bending if you did indeed find that the rumors are true?"

"I'm not sure. If it is true, the children can't be very old… I might. But…there are so many duties for me to fulfill. I still want to help you; I don't want to take on too much, during this time. The world is still fragile."

I see Zuko nod out of the corner of my eye. "Thank you."

"There no need to thank me, I told you after the war that I would help you rebuild."

"Yes, but I would think that rebuilding your nation would come first. Have you ever thought of having children?"

I tense up and pull on the reins, Appa growls in disapproval as the sudden jerk causes him the go of balance. I pat his head and laugh loudly, mainly out of discomfort than anything else. "Whoa there, I'm only sixteen, can't I enjoy my teenage years."

"I was just asking, because your children would most likely be air benders." Zuko explains and I spot the smirk on his lips. He obviously finds my discomfort funny.

"Yeah maybe…but I never thought of kids. I love them and their so cute! But I never thought of having my own. Sex and reproduction never really comes up much in an all male monastery." I shrug.

"All male?" Zuko's voice holds an air of disbelief.

"Yes_ all_ male, the females had their own temples." I huff out.

"How did air nomads reproduce?"

I blush fiercely. "I don't know, how should I know, I have no idea, I was only twelve!" I say defensively.

"It doesn't sound like you have no idea." Zuko says with a cocked eyebrow.

I turn to glare at him, but I can feel my cheeks turning pink. "Well, sometimes during January, and February, some of the monks would go to the female temples. Then every so often during fall one of the nuns would drop off a group of two year old boys, to start living with us. We all took care of them, the whole monastery. So I guess something went on during those months," I mutter out the last part with a deep blush.

"Wow, you air nomads sure are romantic." Zuko drawls out sarcastically.

"There was romance!" I protest. "Well there had to be seeing as a very few air benders were born during the summer and stuff."

"Whatever you say." I stick my tongue out at the him in repose. "You're so childish."

"You're so…mature!"

"Whatever happened between you and Katara?" there was a serious note in Zuko's voice now, the teasing completely forgotten. I felt the playfulness drain from me completely, and my hands tighten around the reins.

"I…I don't know." I whisper out, and Zuko didn't push the subject. Instead he simply turned over and leaned his back against the saddle.

The rest of the ride to Ba sing Se was quiet. Appa lands in front of the Earth Palace. We are promptly greeted by a flurry of guards and escorts, once they recognized Appa.

We'll have to get the formal things out of the way before we can do anything else.

"It's a pleasure to have the Fire lord come for a visit. The king will be glad to hear of your arrival. These girls will escort you to the dining room, and I will inform the Earth king." A girl reminding me very much of Joo Dee explains. Then two very dolled up girls come to bow before us, and then lead us inside the palace.

The last time I was here was two years ago, and I only spoke briefly with the king, but now that Zuko's with me, we're getting the royal treatment. The girls hover around us offering us food, while in the background music plays, as we wait for the Earth King. Zuko leans in near me as the girls go to fetch some snacks.

"How much do you know about how the king got his throne?"

"I'm not sure, I know the last King…just left. After Iroh and the white lotus took the city back, it was handed over to the people again. The white lotus never occupied it or anything, just handed it back. Presumably, he is part of a noble family that lived in the upper ring. How he got the throne, or who decided he should get the throne: I don't know." Zuko nods in understanding, and leans back in his chair.

The girls reenter the room, and hold open the door for a moment, only to have the king stride in. Zuko and I stand up in respect as he enters the room. I peak at Zuko's face out of the corner of my eye, to gauge his reaction t the man. The earth king, isn't much older than Zuko, at least in appearances, I didn't ask his age. However, he's probably five years older than Zuko at most. His hair is in a long braid that trails down to the small of his back, and a little bit of hair sticks out to the left said from under his royal hat. His green eyes take in the site of Zuko sitting at the table, his face is stern, but no match for Zuko calculating glare.

"Earth King—"

"Kamui, and you are fire lord Zuko, correct."

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." They both bow to one another before everyone takes a seat.

"So what bring you here?" King Kamui asks.

"In all honesty I am here to visit my uncle, but it would be rude not to come see, and I thank you for letting me visit your city."

"rather blunt aren't' we?"Kamui says, and I fear that Zuko may have insulted him.

"We are also interested in giving help possible to the restoration of your city, I've hear you are having some trouble rebuilding the walls." Zuko amends.

"Yes, surprising with a city full of earth benders economic reasons have slowed the process. No one wants to work for free…but the money to pay those in the restoration process has run low. Ba Sing Se needs good connections in order to gain money, and really be restored to its former glory. Which brings me to wonder what sort of trade connections you have?"

"In all honesty the fire Nation has no trading partners. After all for the last past one hundred years we've just taken what we wanted."

"Well then I guess we can help each other out." I try to make myself comfortable, it looks like we'll be here longer then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thank you for those who are taking the time to review. as for the title, it means Wind and fire in Chinese.

Chapter 3: sweeping winds

The meeting with the Earth king was long and full of strained kindness. When I had first met the man it was briefly and he didn't leave much of an impression on me, but after sitting through an hour of conversation between him and Zuko, it's obvious that he still seems bitter towards the Fire Nation. It's something that worries me, though I doubt it will have a great impact of foreign policy. No, the man seems willing to build up his economy, and willing to set up trade and other things between the Fire and Earth Nation. If he's doing this simply to keep an eye on the fire Nation, or because he really wishes to build a business relationship with us, will remain to be seen. Though my gut says he's more likely trying to get his foot into Fire Nation politics to make sure that the Nation isn't trying to gain too much power again.

I'll have to be sure to meet with him regularly and also make sure to tell Zuko to keep on his toes and be aware of anyone coming into the capital from Ba sing Se. Though I'm sure that Zuko is already thinking about all this, after all he isn't blind, and the animosity thinly hidden behind pleasantries wasn't hard to miss.

I pull the saddle off Appa's back, letting it drop loudly to the floor. Appa let out a content sigh and flops on the floor, causing me to slid a little down his back.

"Sounds like someone's out of shape," I tease, dropping down to come around to Appa's front. I lay my hand on his big wet nose, and he closes his eyes letting out an echoing moan of joy. I'm not at all surprised when his large tongue comes out to lick me, leaving me completely soaked.

"Thanks buddy, I guess I don't' need that after travel shower now," I say jokingly, ignoring the saliva clinging to me, in favor of continuing my petting.

The garden of this temporary home is small, and the high walls do nothing to hide Appa's presence, however for now Appa seems content with lying in the grass. There is a large stone structure by the wall, which seemed to have held flowers and plants at one point, but was converted into a water trough for Appa. The servants had brought in a wheel barrel of lettuce heads for him to eat.

With on last pat I turn to leave Appa to rest, and get in a shower along with a change of robes. When I enter the house the few servants that have come along with us were busying themselves with rearranging furniture and unpacking both mine and Zuko's bags.

Zuko had purchased this house the first time I made a diplomatic trip over here. It's a four bedroom home in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, only housing the basic things one needs. I didn't bother to really decorate or anything on my last trip here. I mostly spent my time with Sokka and Suki, when I wasn't doing political related tasks.

But now more furniture was being brought in to furnish the simple home. The main room, was given a couple more chairs to add to the dining table, along with more seating cushions to go around the fire pit in the middle of the room. Two small racks holding scrolls and books were also added to adorn the corners of the room. A large red curtain with the Fire Nation emblem woven into it is handing over the rounded doorway leading to the master bedroom, to give Zuko a little more privacy then the traditional open floor plan allows. The room next to Zuko still has an open door way, and a heavy oak desk is being carried in by the two gauds I convince Zuko to bring along. Across the hall from this office is another open door way leading to a small room with a couple of beds inside probably for the servants to sleep in. Next to that is—what I assume to be—my bedroom, covered by a plain auburn curtain.

I enter this room, already knowing from my previous visit that there is a connected full bath inside. Luckily my room had no added furniture, just a simple dresser and a rolled out futon. I don't like for my space to be cultured, and even thought the room is a little empty compared to the one I keep in the palace, it's not like I'll be spending much time in it anyway.

I strip myself of my robes on my way into the bathroom.

* * *

I open my eyes letting my body come back to the material world as it wakes form its meditation. Feeling clean and balanced I get up and stretch my limbs.

I want to visit Sokka, but the long trip and talking to the Earth King has burn a lot of day light, and I feel that it would be rude to pop in on him in the evening; though I know he's expecting me. Just because I informed him I'll be in Ba sing Se doesn't me I need to pop in on him in the evening, after all nightfall is a time for relaxation and spending time with your family, and Sokka has been working hard to build a family. The last time I visited, Suki had just given birth to their first child, a son, which they name Kobi, and who would now be two years old. The latest letter I got from Sokka, which I received before I even decided to make this trip, informed me that Suki was three month pregnant. That would mean she is now six months along. They suspect twins because of the amount of weight Suki has taken on.

I exit the room, deciding an evening with Zuko would be better than to bother Sokka and his family. I find Zuko alone in the main room, looking over a book by the fire. The smell of food wafers in the air; the servants are probably preparing dinner. I sit down across from Zuko, who lifts up his gaze to acknowledge my presence.

"So what did you think of the king?" I question with a knowing smile on my face.

Zuko just rolls his eyes at me. "I think you know how I feel about him." He mutters out, his gaze going back to his reading material.

"I'm sure you'll warm up to one another, once trust is built between the Nations."

"I doubt it, he might not have been royalty, but you can tell he was a noble. Probably never had to work for anything in his life. Probably wasn't even aware of the war for the most part like all the other citizens of Ba Sing Se, until it came knocking at his door. And know he's pissed, still holding on to the war, without having any real knowledge of its history."

"Now, now, Fire Lord, play nice with the other world leaders." I chuckle. Zuko just glares at me in response, and sets down his book.

"Not everyone is as forgiving and tolerant as you, Aang," he grumbles out under his breath, but still clear enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, but getting cranky about it sure isn't going to change the situation. Anyway, I know that, and it is sad to see that there is still so much hate between Nations even four years after the war but, that's why I'm here to help. As long as the Fire Nation has the both of us, we'll be able to rebuild trust, and everything will balance out."

Zuko nods, but doesn't really commit to the motion. Sounds of heavy footsteps grab out attention.

"Fire lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, there are some visitors here to see you. They say they were sent by the Earth king." One of the guards explains.

"Let them in." Zuko mutters out obviously not feeling threatened. "Kinu!" Zuko calls soon after the guard takes his leave, and a female servant emerges from the kitchen

"Yes my lord?"

"Could you please bring in some tea?"

"Of course," she bows and takes her leave.

The guard returns with two well dressed and beautiful girls in toe.

"I present, Miss Yume, and Miss Ai." The guard announced and takes a couple of steps back but not leaving the room.

"Welcome, what brings you here?" Zuko asks and we both get up and everyone bows respectfully at one another.

The women take a couple of petite steps toward us, and Zuko invites them to sit with us.

"King Kamui sent us to keep his honored guest company. He doesn't wish for you to be lonely." The girl name Yume giggles behind her hand.

"Oh but we have friend in Ba sing se so there really isn't any worry," I inform them, and a slightly disappointed look covers Ai, but Yume seems confidante.

She leans in close to Zuko, "I'm sure that you two wouldn't mind the extra company at all, we are here to entertain you." The tone of Yume's voice is unsettling and I feel a little lost. Ai seems to feel the same way but mimics Yume and leans in towards me. I feel a little flustered as Ai also mimics Yume's embraces, and I feel my cheeks heat up.

Zuko takes Yume's hand and pushes it away, though I can't bring myself to do the same. Instead my hand continues to shake, and I start to realize what kind of 'company' these girls are supposed to be.

Ai only stops caressing my leg when Kinu comes in with tea, and I feel grateful for that.

"You are welcome to stay for tea, but your 'company' is not needed." Yume looks insulted and pulls away completely from Zuko, which he doesn't' mind at all, and turn to take the offered Tea from Kinu's hand.

"No that's fine, thank you. Come on Ai, let's go." Ai seems lost yet again but obediently gets up to follower her superior. The guard escorts them out, and I take my own cup of tea from Kinu.

"When will dinner be ready?" Zuko asks calmly.

"In two minutes Fire Lord." She then turns to me, "the cook did not know what you would have liked to eat, and we did not want to disturb you in your meditation to ask. So he simply made some vegetarian stir fry, I hope that is all right avatar."

"Oh, it's fine, thank you."

"I'm surprised the king even bothered to send prostitutes." Zuko says calmly and takes sip of tea.

"Is this the first time something like this happened to me," I say still feeling really embarrassed.

Zuko looks at me skeptically. "I'm sure you've been offered enforce but just didn't realize it."

"Well if I didn't then that's fine, that's just…weird." Dinner is brought out and set on the table. Zuko and I get up to take our seats.

"Is that some sort of thing king do for each other…offer those services?" I mutter out not being able to fight down my curiosity.

"I've heard about things like that. If you're important and powerful, women not only through themselves at you, they also get thrown at you."

"Have you ever…taken advantage of it?" I whisper out.

"I can call them back if you want," Zuko smirks back at me.

I drop my chops sticks and wave my hand defensively at him. "No, no, I don't need that, or want it. I was just…I don't know, it's just morbid curiosity."

"All right I'll answer your question if you answer mine."I look up nervously at him but nod, urging him to go ahead and ask what he wants to know. "Are you a virgin?"

My face flared up, and even though I can't see myself, I'm sure my face looks just like a tomato right now.

"What…why…I…well…" I stammer starting four different sentences and not finishing one. Zuko's eyes hold great amusement thought his face is just as stoic as it usually is. "Yes."

"No, I never took advantage of any woman offering her 'services' to me." And just like that Zuko start to eat and drink as if we were just having a conversation about the weather.

* * *

I pop my head into Zuko's office. "Do you want to go visit Sokka with me?" I question happily.

"I was going to go visit Uncle today."

"Oh, well I can go with you and then we can go see Sokka together."

Zuko seems to think about it, and slowly puts away the papers he was working on. "I guess we can visit Sokka, and maybe we can all go out to Uncles tea shop."

"That sounds nice." I agree. Zuko gets up and we walk out of the house. The guards standing by the front door start to walk with us, but Zuko waves them off. I want to say something, but decided not to. Zuko seems to be in a pretty good mood, and also up for some social interaction, so I don't want to ruin it.

The streets of Ba Sing Se are full of people. You can see the change in social status as you walk through the city. Sokka's house is on the outer edge of the middle ring, close to the lower ring. It's a small house, but Suki does a really good job of decorating it and making it feel homey.

I can see Sokka small two room home, and start to walk a little faster. I notice that some of the people walking around our string at us, probably wondering why we are in the middle class section of the city. I knock on the door, and Zuko comes to stand behind me. I can hear footsteps and childish giggle from behind the door.

The door swings open, and Sokka's tired face is soon replaces with a happy go lucky grin. "Aang!"

"Aang!" I look down to see little Kobi mimicking his father.

"And you brought Zuko too." Sokka wraps his arms around me, and Zuko steps up to greet him with a nod.

"Don't tell me you reinserted that stick up your butt." Sokka says jokingly and pulls Zuko into a hug. I can't help but laugh at the uncomfortable expression on Zuko's face. Kobi goes to hug his father's leg, obviously not knowing what's going on but wanting to be a part of it.

"Well, come in, come in," Sokka says letting go of Zuko and swooping up his son into his arms, who giggles happily in return.

I see Suki sitting at the table, writing something. "Oh, hello Aang, I was wondering when you'd get here. Zuko, you're here to? I didn't know you'd come. How have you been?"

I can tell that Zuko feels a little out of place. Even though him and Sokka have become good friends during our time together, he's never know Suki so well.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Zuko replies gesturing toward her stomach.

"I couldn't be better. They're finally not kicking my bladder. Besides I have Sokka waiting on me hand and foot, ain't that right?"

"Just because I don't want you to strain yourself, doesn't mean I'm your slave." Sokka says, setting down Kobi, who's looking at me and Zuko with curious blue eyes.

"I like to let him think he's the one wearing the pants in the relationship," Suki whispers to Zuko, though I can hear her loud and clear. I can't help but laugh and I take a seat on the couch.

"Who?" Kobi point's a chubby finger at me.

"I'm Aang; I'm an old friend of your father's. I meet you when you were a baby." I explain to him, and Sokka comes to sit next to me. Kobi crawls onto his lap, and smiles at me before pointing at Zuko.

"That's another friend of mine, Zuko." Sokka explains to his son.

"Did you know Katara would be coming tomorrow, Aang." I look up at Suki, who has a warm smile on her face and absently stroking her stomach.

Something insides me sinks a little, but other than that I'm not that responsive to the news. "No I didn't."

"Aunty Kara!" Kobi announces his understanding and excitement.

"Yup, that's right Kobi, Aunt Katara is coming. She's friends with Aang and Zuko too." Suki smiles. Kobi crawls from Sokka's lap into mine, and I draw back in surprises, but can't help but smile. The little boy wraps his arms around me as best he can, holding on tightly to my robes.

"Friends." He says contently and snuggles into my chest.

"Now all we need is Toph to come too, and we'd have the whole gang." Sokka says with a smile. I rearrange Kobi in my lap so that he's facing outward, but don't force him off me. Kobi happily pulls and tugs on robe for entertainment.

"Oh, Zuko, since you're here there is something I want to show you. You know I still come up with invention every so often in my spare time. I don't have the money or skill to build them perfectly, but maybe you can put the blue prints to good use." Sokka leads Zuko away down a hall, leaving, Suki, Kobi and me, alone.

"It would be nice to see everyone again. When was the last time you saw Katara or Toph?" Suki ask in conversation I pick up Kobi and come to sit with her.

"I've been to some of Toph's tournaments and fights, when they are near the fire nation. We sometimes hang out afterward…But I…haven't seen Katara ever since I moved to the Fire Nation permanently."

Suki frowns at me, "I would have thought you two…you know…"

I close my eyes and let out a sigh. After Katara and I agreed to not rush into a relationship, I just focused on my work with Zuko. Occasionally I'd get a letter from her, and I answered back, but we mostly ignored any conversation about a relationship together.

"No, we were too young. I mean you and Sokka were much older than us."

"I guess that's a mature way to go about it. What about know? You have kept in touch with her, right?"

I start to feel uncomfortable, and begin to fidget a little. I haven't talked about Katara or my feelings—or lack thereof—to anyone.

"Yeah…" I wish she would change the subject. Every time I think deeply about my feelings towards Katara an emptiness consumes me, or guilt; sometimes even a strange combination of the two.

"What's wrong Aang? What happened between you two?" I feel Suki's hand rest on my shoulder and I look up into her worried eyes.

Something inside me snaps. All the emptiness, and guilt, is replaced with confusion and tears. I cover my face, and let out a soft sob.

"I don't know…I have no idea what happened. I loved her…now I feel nothing…" I mutter out grimly. I feel like I should leave, go somewhere quiet and meditate, to get my emotions under control.

"It's ok Aang, let it out." It's like she's reading my mind.

"Aang sad," Kobi pouts and rest his head on my lap. I wipe my tears away, and try to compose myself, as well as get an understanding of my emotions.

"I haven't really talked to anyone about it. After the finally battle, I was so happy to have her attention, but then when she told me why she waited until after I defeated the Fire Lord, it broke my heart."

"What do you mean?"

I take in a shuddering breath, and stop the tears from escaping my eyes. "She kept her feelings from me the whole time, because she was afraid I would die!" All of a sudden that calmness I was trying to reach was replaces with anger. I hate this feeling.

"Well, she already lost her mother to the war. She was just reacting in the way that she thought would protect her."

"But, how could we even be in a relationship if she doesn't have confidence and faith in me? She lied to me the whole time, I had such a crush on her, and I thought I'd never have a chance but I held on to that feeling because really, that little crush was the only thing normal about my life. When I looked at her, I wasn't the Avatar; I was just a kid in love." I sigh out.

"She loved you, or else she would never have been so afraid to lose you." Suki says comfortingly.

"When she suddenly wanted to be with me after the war, no questions asked, just a kiss, I thought it was great. Then when we kissed again it wasn't the same. After all the adrenaline of the battle was gone, the kiss we shared was empty."

"How do you feel about her now?"

"I don't feel anything…but I feel guilty about that."

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Aang. If you don't love her then that's that, but you have to tell her. You don't want to lead her on."

"Hasn't she been dating…I mean I know she never really said she had a boyfriend in the letters she write me."

"I don't know Aang, but that doesn't matter you still have to tell her how you feel."

"I just don't want to upset her."

"You will if you don't tell her."

"Why does all this have to be so confusing? What if I still like her, but am just pushing those feelings down. What if I'm giving up an opportunity to be happy, simply because of a childish little fight we had four years ago?"

Suki lets out a sigh. "Aang…when you love someone, you know. You know because you can't spend four years apart from them, because you think about them all the time. If the only thing you feel towards her is guilt, then you don't love her. You might feel guilty because you feel like you were unfair to her. Once you talk about the fight you had and get your feelings out of the way I'm sure everything will be clear."

"But I felt so sure I loved her back then…how can that feeling just disappear?"

Suki laughs a little, and wraps her arms around me. "Oh Aang, you were only twelve years old."

"Work has been great, though my boss is a complete a—"

"Sokka, watch your language you're in ear shot of Kobi." Suki shouts pulling away from me.

"Sorry," Sokka and Zuko come down the hall

"I wanted to go see my Uncle; I thought it would be nice to treat you all to some tea."

"That sounds nice," Suki says happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Whispering winds

Despite the fact that the tea shop is packed full Iroh manages to make some time to greet us with an all too familiar smile on his face. Zuko openly hugs his father figure, not caring that others are around to see it, and the old man takes a seat at the table we've chosen to sit at.

"It's a great blessing to see all of you again. Aang you must tell me if Zuko has gone back to his old brooding ways, or if he's taking life a little less seriously."

We both laugh and Zuko gives his uncle a sour look.

"I can hardly be serious all the time with a clown of a monk hopping around my palace" He snaps at me, a form of punishment for laughing along with Iroh.

"If it weren't for me he'd have stress wrinkles on his forehead." I say proudly.

"Oh and who's this little guy?" Iroh diverts his attention toward Kobi who seems to be fascinated with his new surroundings.

"That's my son."

"Our son," Suki chimes in patting her stomach as if to emphasize that she did most of the work in creating their child.

"Well he's a handsome young man. I'm sure you'd like a hot chocolate." Kobi nods his head franticly salivating at the thought of chocolate. "What about everyone else, what could I get you?"

"Just something fruity if you have it," Suki ask politely.

"Spice tea." Sokka announced.

"Just some green tea, thank you." I say simply enough.

"I'll come help you with the tea uncle." Zuko gets up not revealing if he would be drinking any tea or not. The two of them retreat to the back of the shop, disappearing behind a silk curtain with a white lotus painted on it.

"So Aang what are the ladies like in the Fire nation?" Sokka say, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

'I wouldn't know, there aren't a lot of woman in the palace."

"Really?" Sokka asks disbelieving. "No sexy belly dancers or concubines? Doesn't Zuko have a wife for god's sake?"

I can't help but laugh. "No, only the occasional female servant or guard. It's all business, no time for dancing and that kind of stuff.'

"Zuko isn't married? I thought he had a girlfriend."

"He did, but she had entirely different ideas of where the country should be heading. I guess they just grew apart." I shrug.

"So when are you going to settle down, pop out a couple of air bending kids?"

"Sokka, leave him alone, not everyone wants to be a family man at a young age like you." Suki scolds.

"Shush women, it's man talking time." Suki promptly throws a sugar shaker at Sokka head. Sokka only pouts for a moment before bringing his attention back to me.

"Dating doesn't mean marriage right Aang?"

"I guess not." I say a little uneasy. It's not like I know a whole lot about the topic.

"Have you dated any one? How about Katara she said you two were putting it on hold, have you two gotten back together?"

I stare at Sokka for a little while before clearing my throat. "It sure is taking a long time with that tea, maybe I should see if Iroh and Zuko need some help." I say excusing myself from the table.

I hurriedly make my way to the back of the shop, letting out a deep sigh once out of earshot. I really don't want to go back on the topic of Katara. Especially since she's going to be here tomorrow and I'll have to make time to talk to her. I can't help but feel a little nervous, and I just don't want to dwell on her. I wish that everything would just go away, like how my love for her just disappears. That would be so much easier, and I wouldn't have to wonder if she's still expecting something from me…something I know I can't give her.

I feel confused and over whelmed, as if the universe is pushing me into resolving this situation quickly. But why does it all have to move so fast, especially after four years of barely dealing with it.

I push aside the lotus curtain, and step past the threshold. I look around and I don't spot Zuko or Iroh, though I do see two kettles on the stove. I look around and see long shadows being cast on the floor in the far right corner of the room. I step closer and notice a small hallway cuts into the room, most likely leading to a restroom.

"I worry about it." I hear Zuko's as I approach the hallway.

"Love is far more simply then we let it be."

"But I'm fire lord, uncle; I will have to produce and heir. Never mind the dishonors of such an orientation."

I freeze in my steps, and feel guilty, for I have obviously stumbles upon a private conversation. I turn around to make my leave not wanting to disturb them.

"What has Aang said about it?"

I can't help but respond to my name.

"I haven't told him. It's to awkward to just bring up out of the blue. Besides it has no effect on how I rule or our relationship."

"He has never asked about why you never married Mai?"

"My current dilemma isn't the only reason I broke my engagement to Mia, so I have never once lied to him when he asks about it. I simply leave out some parts. I haven't told anyone but you. I don't want anyone to know. I was hoping you could give me some sort of advice, I don't know what to do uncle. I'm past confusion, now I'm only afraid. Afraid someone will find out and use it against me, and ruin all my hard work. Or have the advisors plot against me because of my refusal to wed and produce an heir"

"Zuko, being a good leader has nothing to do with your personal life—"

"It does once I am expected to produce an heir!"

I flinch back as Zuko harshly yells at his uncle, pure frustration and fear in his voice, a tone I hardly ever hear. A deep frown engulfs my face, and something stirs within me. I can't be positive about what they are talking about…I don't want to jump to any conclusions. Beside I shouldn't even be listening to this.

I force my feet to move towards the curtain, blocking out the conversation I shouldn't have been listening to in the first place. The sudden whistle of the tea pots shocks me and I jump up a little. I reach out for the pots and take them off the stove turning the heat down.

"Aang?"

I stiffen up but push down my alarm. After all they don't know I heard anything. In fact I didn't hear anything, I just came back here to see if they needed some help, that's all.

"I thought you may need some help and when I came in the tea kettles started to whistle. I didn't see you guys anywhere so I just took care of it." I give the two men a lopsided grin hoping that they don't notice anything strange about my behavior, and accept my story as fact.

"That's thoughtful of you." Iroh says with a kind tone in his voice. Zuko looks at me for a moment but then turns his gaze toward the tea.

"We're fine though; we can handle it, just go back and keep Sokka and Suki company. We'll be there with the tea in a second." I don't argue with him, he obviously still wants some time alone to speak with his uncle, completely unaware that I heard snippets of their earlier conversation. I take my leave trying not to show my relief as I exit the kitchen.

A slight headache starts to form as I walk back to Sokka and Suki. It seems that no matter where I go I'm stumbling into awkward conversation. I re-play the words that I overheard, and try not to think about my earlier conversation with Sokka. A sinking feeling bubbles up in my stomach, something akin to disappointment. I don't think on it too much, I just sit down at the table, ignoring the strange look Sokka gives me and the concerned gaze Suki direct my way.

If anything were seriously wrong or trouble Zuko I'm sure he would tell me. For now the topic of his conversation with Iroh is none of my business, and doesn't interfere with my role as Avatar, or his role as Fire Lord. However the words keep playing themselves over and over again, and I can't help but come to only one conclusion as to what's going on with Zuko. I don't want to make any assumptions but the parts of the conversation I heard were pretty clear, and didn't leave much up to ___interoperation_. It's really none of my business, I tell myself sternly.

"Is something wrong, Aang?"

"Mmm?" I look up at Sokka, and lightly shake my head after I process the words that just left his mouth. "No I am just thinking is all. The tea should be out soon, they didn't need my help after all."

Sokka shift uncomfortably and glances at Suki who give him a firm nod and stern look. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just don't know when to shut up sometimes."

I let out a light laugh. The action washing away all concern and thought, and simply opening me up to friendly conversation and good feeling.

"It's no big deal, Sokka, don't worry about it. I just have a lot of other stuff to deal with, being Avatar and all; I don't really have time to date."

'But isn't the world better off now without the war, it's been four years, you can't have that much work to do."

"You'd be surprised," I state playfully.

"Oh looks like the tea is ready," Suki announces softly.

"Sorry it took so long, one cannot rush fine tea." Iroh says with a melody to his voice. Zuko sets down the tray he's holding and puts a cup in front of me and his own seat, while Iroh serves Sokka, Suki and Kobi. Timidly I look into Zuko's face but find no evidence of his earlier emotional state. He seems completely composed like he usually is as if he simply did go back there to brew tea, instead of having an intimate conversation with his uncle.

I shake my head lightly, reminding myself that is' not any of my business and most definitely nothing to worry about. I take my cup in hand and blow softly at the steaming green liquid inside.

* * *

I slowly brush Appa's hair occasionally petting him tenderly. "Sorry you couldn't come with us to see Sokka buddy." I say, just speaking for the sake of having some noise. Appa lets out a low moan as if voicing his disappointment.

"Ba sing se is just not very flying bison friendly; you'd just end up knocking over stands and breaking windows." I chuckle softly, setting the brush down on the ground.

"This trip is going to be more eventful then our last." I mutter out sitting on the ground and leaning against Appa soft stomach.

"Katara's coming, no problem, accept that I feel so nervous." Appa nuzzles me with his big nose. "I don't really want to talk to her, sounds kind of childish I know. But I also want this resolved, so she won't be expecting anything from me that I won't be able to provide. I just don't know how she still feels about me and it's freighting."

"Maybe you're just making it more complicated than it has to be?" I jump up and look at Appa or snorts assuring me that I haven't gone mad and he hasn't just learned how to talk. I lean forward to look around and spot Zuko leaning against the garden wall. I give him a half hearted grin and he comes to stand by me.

"Just tell her you don't like her. I mean it's not like you've been leading her own or anything. You've been busy with your work; it's her own fault if she's held on to romantic feeling all these years."

"I just don't want to hurt her, she's still my friend." I mumble out.

"Stop thinking about everyone else's' feeling for once and think about yourself." Zuko grumbles out. "Besides you don't know what she's thinking, she could be over you, hell she could be married."

"If she were married she would have told me in our letters."

"Why? You seemed to have avoided any topic of romance, so why would she bring that up?"

"I think that's just something she wouldn't keep to herself, and Sokka would have blurted out if she were."

"True." Zuko concedes. "Are you going to come in and eat dinner or just sit out her talking to your bison?" Zuko questions with a lift of his eyebrow.

I hall myself up and walk to the house Zuko following in step. I stop suddenly and turn to look at the Fire Lord. He stops to just about a foot away and gives me a strange look. I can't help but want to ask about the conversation I overheard. I know I shouldn't but my lips quiver because I just want to know. After all I thought we were such good friend and Zuko reminds me so much of Kuzon. Why wouldn't he tell me if something is troubling him…I guess I'm not that surprised about the not telling me part of it. He's not that open of a person…what bothers me is that he's walking around completely neutral like there's nothing to worry about.

I know that being a leader comes with so much pressure and for the last past four years I've always tried to brighten Zuko's day and make him feel like he doesn't have to be the "fire lord' when around me.

"What is it?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts by his soft yet commanding voice.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" I ask smoothly, again trying to force the worry out of my mind. It's none of my business, he would have told me if it was really bothering him. It's none of my business, I would have noticed if he was really worried about an heir and his duties. I would have notices him being more tense and on edge. I would have notice him being more grumpy than usual, so it's really not bothering him that much. It's really none of my business.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He replies and starts to walk again; I wait a couple of seconds watching to see if there is a change in the way that he usually carried himself.

"I was just wondering, you don't know Suki that well. It must have been awkward for you."

"I'm not the same socially inept prince I use to be, you don't' have to worry." He teases me and slides open the door leading inside.

I smile, and chuckle a little. We settle down at the table and Kinu puts a plate in front of me, Zuko already having his. I pick up my chopsticks and pick at the food not really feeling that hungry at the moment.

"You know if you don't want to meet up with Katara tomorrow I have a pretty good excuse." Zuko states before taking a bite of his dinner.

"Really, what would that be?" I smile at him and finally take a bite of my own.

"Well, the earth king has invited use out to lunch; I suppose he feels like he must do something since his girls were rejected." He explains casually.

My cheeks turn red as I think back to the flirtatious girls.

"_No, I never took advantage of any woman offering her 'services' to me."_

I stiffen up a little as those words run thought my mind. I look up at Zuko, and study his face, but soon remember that he's probably expecting me to respond.

"That sounds nice; food is something everyone can enjoy."

"I suppose." Zuko drones out making eye contact. I choke a little on my food and resist the urge to slap my forehead. It's like I just gave myself away, by implying the Zuko wouldn't' enjoy the company of a woman. Why can't I just forget about what I overheard in the kitchen?

"You know, I wasn't very comfortable with the situation," I laugh out nervously

Zuko nods and goes back to eating his food.

"I'll have to talk to Katara eventually, but I just want to do it on my own terms. Besides I'd really like to know what she thinks this is….between us."

"Well you won't know unless you ask."

"How did you tell Mai?" I ask hoping for some advice.

"I think that my situation was a little different" I mumble and look down at his food. "After all we were both pretty clearly in a relationship so that made breaking up much simpler. You're not really in a relationship with Katara, just some sort of limbo. Like the whole topic of a relationship is taboo."

"I guess you're right. I suppose I'm asking were you afraid you'd hurt Mai's feelings?" I finish my food and push away the plate settling down to see if I can get some sort of advice from my friend.

"No I wasn't. It's better to tell the truth then live a lie. You don't' want to lead her on, and ignoring the topic will only make it worse, eventually Katara will bring it up but by that time she will already be hurt. She'll be wondering why you won't talk about it to her, and she won't' know what to do, if she should go about to meet other people, or still hold on to you. She might already be over you, but you have to be clear on where you stand if you don't love your then you don't, you're not obligated to just because you had a crush on her when you were young, and you kissed her."

"I suppose I am making it harder than it really is I just need to talk about the whole thing, I'll probably feel better once I get it off my chest. But I just feel so guilty and I don't' really know why I also don't' want to hurt her I still care for her and I suppose that's why I'm so afraid. What if I still do love her, you know, and it just faded away because of one little fight we had. I was angry at her-"

"But you're not angry any more are you?"

"No, not really, just a little disappointed." I shrug my shoulder a little.

"Well you're not angry at her now, do you love her?"

"Yeah…in a way, I still love her like I love Sokka and you."

"Well unless you plan on marrying all of us I would say you don't' love her in a romantic way, and you should tell her that and stop reading too much into your feelings."

"Thanks for talking to me." I mutter out. "You know if you need to talk about anything I'll do the same for you." I say pointedly.

"I know," He brushes the statement off. I don't press it since as far as I'm 'supposed' to know he's perfectly fine.

"Well I guess being away from the palace helps with stress." I tell him.

"Yes it does, it's actually nice, I might take more political trips, and it might help the fire Nations image. Have you thought about what you're going to do about these alleged air benders?"

"No not really, I think I'll take one thing at a time. Once we have all the formality out of the way with the Earth king and I've talked to Katara I'll ask around and see if I can gather some more information."

Zuko nods and Kinu comes to clean up our plates.

"How about a game of Pai Sho before bed?" I question and see Zuko eyes brighten up a little.


End file.
